


Lovely Twisted: Supernatural Fanic

by Winchesterville



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterville/pseuds/Winchesterville
Summary: Twisted Hearts is a Jo/Dean based Fan Fiction. It’s roughly inspired by the episode “My Heart Will Go On”. Jo and Ellen never burned in the warehouse. They made it out alive and Jo went off to college while Ellen married Bobby Singer.Now Jo is home, but things aren’t quiet the same and Dean is the only one who notices the difference.





	1. Chapter 1

_WELCOME HOME JO_

 

Jo’s smile widen as soon as she saw the Roadhouse appear on the skyline a few miles a head of her. With no other cars on the road, she tapped the gas peddle, humming along with the Red Hot Chillie Peppers track playing in the background as she sent the Camaro above eighty. She knew exactly what waited for her up ahead and she wanted to get to it as quick as possible.

Soon enough, she could see her mom and Bobby standing outside the Roadhouse, ready to greet her with open arms and big congrats. And Sam and Dean would probably be there as well. She smiled at the thought. She had missed the Winchester’s like crazy at school. Yes, they called and texted most of the time. But Jo had missed bantering with Dean and talking with Sam. Especially the last few months, they had been he hardest.

And just a few miles up ahead, they were all waiting for her,she told herself. They’d welcome her home and she wouldn’t mention the fact that they hadn’t been at her graduation because they’d been to busy working a case. It wasn’t like she actually cared anyway. She’d only gone to college to get her mom to shut up about it. Now, there was nothing for her to complain about. Jo could hang out at the Roadhouse if she wanted and work cases if she pleased. And Jo would. Dean and Sam had done a hell of a job training Jo against Ellen Harvelle’s wishes, and Jo wasn’t going to let that go to waist.

Finally, after several minutes that felt like hours, Jo pulled to a stop in front of the Road House and shut the engine off, smiling at the sight that greeted her. Bobby and Ellen stood in the door way of the Roadhouse, Sam and Dean leaned casually against their old Impala. With forced ease, trying to not look to excited, Jo climbed out of the car and shut the door behind her. Her mom was the first to get to her. Ellen threw her arms around her daughter and squeezed her. Jo just laughed and hugged her back.

“Welcome home Joanna Beth.” Ellen murmured.

“Mom,” Jo groaned slightly at the use of her full name. Ellen just laughed and pulled back, patting Jo on the shoulder.

“Welcome home Jo,” Bobby offered, he hadn’t moved from the door frame and Jo hadn’t expected much less. It was just the Singer way.

“Thanks Bobby.” She said, sending him a wave before turning to the Winchesters with a smile. “Miss me boys?”

“Welcome home Jojo,” Sam replied first, pulling his gigantic self off the car and greeting Jo with a hug.

“Thanks Sammy.” Jo grinned at the taller Winchester, “I heard the news.”

“What news?” Sam demanded, looking back at his brother.

“That you got a girlfriend, dur,” Jo replied, laughing at his reaction. “And when were you planning on telling me?”

“I was totally going to tell you,” Sam replied quickly, “I just-“Jo giggled, watching as Sam struggled for words.

“Don’t sweat it Sammy,” She shrugged at him. “As long as she’s good to you, I don’t give a damn.” She told him, tapping his shoulder slightly, “But if she hurts you, I will have to kick her ass.” Sam laughed.

“Yea, I’ll let her know.” Sam replied, running a hand though his dark, thick hair as he chuckled. Jo just smiled before turning her eyes on the oldest Winchester.

“What? No hug?” She demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Hey short stuff,” Dean grinned back at her, pulling himself off the car and grabbing her for a hug.

“You better watch it old man, I can still kick your ass.” Jo replied, hugging him back.

“I’d like to see you try,” Dean said, lifting his brow at her. Jo playfully poked him in the stomach.

“I might just have to,” She replied, “I haven’t had a good fight in a while. Need to brush up on my skills.”

“Hey Jo, your mom made you a special dinner,” Bobby informed them from the door way. Jo turned and frowned a little.

“You mean mom actually cooked?”

“I do run a diner Joanna Beth,” Ellen replied, rolling her eyes “Now come on. Let’s get you fed.”

“Did I miss the party?” A familiar voice questioned as the group headed into the bar. Jo smiled widely.

“Uncle Rufus!” Jo cried, throwing her hands around the older man.

“Welcome home Jo, how’s my favorite college grad. No offense Sam,” Rufus said with a slight laugh.

“Happy to be home,” She answered back, laughing.

“Non taken,” Sam replied, “Nice to know I’m not the only college student around anymore.”

“Yea, but she doesn’t look any different.” Dean commented, making everyone’s head turned.

“What are you talking about old man?” Jo asked, lifting a brow at up at him.

“Well, you went to college and got all smart and stuff. But…you still look the same. You don’t look any smarter or anything.” Dean explained, making everyone laugh.

“You’re an ass.” Jo informed him, shaking her head he just laughed and followed her into the Roadhouse.

“I have missed this place so much,” Jo said, smiling as she walked in.

“You missed it?” Ellen asked, shaking her head. Jo just rolled her eyes, not ready to have one of those fights so soon.  
“Ah, hey Ellen, why don’t we get the plates and stuff set up and let the kids go hang out or whatever.” Bobby offered quickly and Ellen nodded in agreement, saying nothing more as she and Bobby walked to the back. Jo just laughed.

“Glad to see not much has changed.” Jo commented watching her mother go. Dean and Sam laughed.

“Nah, not really.” Dean shook his head in agreement.

“Hey Sam. I’ve been meaning to get you to look at my computer,” Rufus said after a minute, “It’s making a funky noise.” Jo lifted a brow at the two.

“What kind of noise?” Sam asked, frowning a bit.

“Like it’s farting or somethin’,” Rufus replied, making them all laugh.

“Yeah, I’ll take a look at it.” Sam said, leaning against the bar.

“Would you mind, now?” Rufus asked, “I got some work I need to do.” Sam looked at him for a minute.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” He said after a minute, and the two bid Jo bye before heading off to the rooms that set above the bar.

“Well, that was interesting. Since when does Rufus use a computer?” Jo asked, lifting a brow at Dean.

“Since, ah, I think that was a set up to get us two alone.” He said, laughing.

“Those two still at their old games huh?” Jo asked, laughing as well as she moved to seat herself on a barstool.

“Yeah, like you said, not much changes.” Dean grinned back at her, “It’s good to have you back Jo.”

“Thanks, it’s good to be back.” Jo grinned at him. “I can’t wait to get to work.” Dean didn’t respond, he just looked at her, raising his brow at her before nodding slightly.

“Didn’t know why I’d expect anything less.” He mumbled, shaking his head. Jo frowned.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” She demanded, placing a hand on her hip.

“Nothin’.” He replied quickly, looking back at her.

“Dean Winchester-“Jo began, but she had barely gotten his name out when her mother and Bobby walked back in.

“Everything’s ready. Where are Sam and Rufus?” Ellen questioned, frowning.

“Fixing Rufus’ computer.” Jo replied, rolling her eyes.

“Rufus has a computer?” Bobby asked in shock.

“Yup, apparently it farts.” Jo nodded. Bobby laughed, Ellen said nothing, her eyes narrowing slightly.

“Come on Jojo, eat up.” Ellen finally said as she and Bobby finished setting the table. “Then you can open your graduation gift.”

“You got me a gift?” Jo asked a little shocked.

“We all did,” Ellen replied, nodding.

“Oh, well. Awesome.” Jo said after a minute, not sure what else to say. She didn’t need to say anything though. Ellen instantly began hounding her about college and dishing out food. Sam and Rufus rejoined them a few minutes later and the group laughed and joked and talked, mostly about Jo and college. And for a few minutes at least, Jo felt normal again, like she was home.


	2. Something Never Change

_**SOMETHINGS NEVER CHANGE** _

 

When they had finished eating, the group sat around talking and catching up. For Jo, it was just like talking to family. They were all a bit odd, a bit out of place, but they were family. If any of them were in trouble, they’d have each other’s back. That was what family did.

“So, when are we going to give Jo her graduation gift?” Sam asked finally.

“Yea, I can’t wait to open.” Jo replied, grinning.

“Well, why don’t we help her unload first.” Ellen replied, returning the grin.

“Sounds good,” Jo said nodding and standing up. She led the group out to the old car and threw open the trunk. By the time everyone had grabbed a bag or two, Jo’s trunk was completely empty.

“Damn Jo,” Dean said, hefting a bag onto his shoulder, “What are you carrying, boulders?”

“That would be my knife collection.” She said, smiling proudly.

“You know, your only one person. How many knives do you expect to use in a fight?” He complained, making her laugh.

“Come on.” Ellen said, once they were all ready to go. This time, Ellen took the lead, leading them back into the Roadhouse. But instead of heading off toward the hotel rooms just in the back of the place, Ellen led them toward a flight of stairs Jo was sure she’d never seen before.

“I don’t remember this,” Jo stated as she followed her mother.

“It’s new,” Dean replied behind her. Jo said nothing else, just continued following her mother until they finally hit a landing. Jo glanced around as Ellen led her down a long hall, swearing it hadn’t been there when shed left. She watched as her mom pulled a key from her pocket and opened the door.

“Welcome home Jojo,” Ellen said simply, moving aside so Jo could walk in. With a lifted brow, Jo entered the room, gasping a little at what she saw. She was standing in the middle of a small living room that broke off into a kitchen.

“One of you want to tell me what’s going on?” Jo asked, looking back at the others.

“Catch,” Dean replied with a smug grin on his face as he tossed something Jo’s way. Jo lifted a brow, catching the small, shiny, metallic thing at her .She frowned, staring at it a moment before realizing that it was a key.

“Welcome home kid,” Dean told her, still grinning. Jo just stared down at the key and then back at them.

“This is mine?” She asked, glancing around the small loft.

“Do you like it?” Sam asked expectedly.

“Yeah, its great. I’m just a little shocked.” She replied, glancing around again.

“I told you she’d like it,” Dean informed the others smuggly.

“Shut up boy,” Ellen growled at him, making Dean roll his eyes. Jo couldn’t help but laugh at the two of them.

“This was your idea?” Jo asked, lifting a brow at Dean.

“No, it was Ellen’s idea.” He replied, shaking his head, “But she wanted to build you a place a few miles down the road. I didn’t think you’d like that much.” He shrugged, offering her a small smile, which Jo returned.

“You were right,” Jo replied, glancing over at her mother, who said nothing. “So you guys did this yourself? I’m impressed.”

“Yeah, it took us a while, but we figured it out.” Dean nodded.

Yeah, I’m guessing you three did the nailing and hammering. What did you do Sammy, decorate the place?” She asked, grinning at the younger Winchester.

“I did stuff,” Sam replied, glaring at Jo and then at Dean when his brother choked back a laugh.

“Yeah, he did stuff,” Dean nodded slightly, still holding back a laugh.

“Oh , you know I’m just jokin’ Sammy,” Jo said, grinning him, “I’m sure you did a lot.”

“I did,” He promised, frowning at his brother. Jo just rolled her eyes and continued to look around.

“You know, I have a room out back.” She informed them, smiling a little.

“We thought you’d be a little more setttled here.” Ellen explained, shrugging a little.

“Settled?” Jo asked, lifting a brow.

“You know? Why don’t we let Jo get settled in?” Bobby said quickly and Jo just smiled. Good old Uncle Bobby, always knew how to calm things down.

“Yeah, good idea.” Sam nodded in agreement and they both started pushing Ellen out of the room and Rufus soon followed. Jo smiled and hugged each of them and thanked them Eventually, she was left alone with Dean again.

“I know what’s going on,” She informed him, causing him to lift a brow.

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked casually, almost innocently. As innocent as Dean Winchester could get anway.

“Your trying to distract me.” She said simply.

“From what?” Dean asked curiously.

“Hunting.” Jo replied easily. Jo’s hunting abilities were the only thing Dean WInchster and Ellen Harvelle seemed to be able to agree on these days. Neither one of them wanted her to be a part of It. She wasn’t taking no for an answer though.

“Yeah?” Dean mused softly, “And if we were, would it be working?”

“Hell no.” The petite blonde replied.

“Didn’t think so.” He said, sighing a little.

“Want to help me unpack?” She asked, smirking a little.

“Sure. Why not?” Dean asked with a little sigh, shaking his head. Jo chuckled at him. She and Dean spent the next five hours or so unpacking. They joked and laughed and talked about everything, just like before. Nothing according to the Winchester anyway and that was just how Jo wanted it to stay. Dean finally decided to leave, Jo was near passing out. She changed quickly and slipped into the covers of her new bed and began to dream….


	3. Demons aren't the Only Thing She Fears

**_DEMON’S AREN’T THE ONLY THING SHE FEARS_ **

It was Jo’s last year of college and she couldn’t have been happier. She couldn’t wait to ditch the place. She missed home like crazy. She received daily phone calls and messages from her mom and both Dean and Sam, but it just wasn’t the same. She had few friends at the school and she wasn’t close to the few she had. Hey, it wasn’t like you could tell just anyone about hunting right? But the last year was different for Jo. She had met him then.

It was her second semester of her senior year. She was missing home a hell of a lot. She had gone out with the girls and they’d had a few drinks. Then he’d shown up. He was near perfect. Well almost. He had bad boy written all over him. He wore a dark leather jacket and he drove an old beat up car. He eyed Jo the second he’d walked in that bar and well, Jo had only been seeing one face that wasn’t the stranger’s in front of her. His name was Owen Saunders. He was a senior in college as well. He and Jo spent most of the night talking, laughing and flirting. Then he had asked her out. She had said yes in a heart beat.

They had went on several dates within the next two weeks. It was nothing serious though. Jo only liked him because he reminded her so much of one Dean Winchester. A month later, they were still dating though on and off. Owen seemed like a nice enough guy. In fact, he seemed almost perfect the only thing wrong with him was that his name wasn’t Dean Winchester. It wasn’t until two months into the relationship that things changed for the worst.

Jo had stayed late for a study group one night. They had an exam in one of her classes the next da ad the professor was horrible. Jo was suppose to have dinner with Owen that night at the small home he rented. out instead of staying in the dorms. She had been bout a half hour late, but she had called to let him know she would be. By the time she got there though, he was already plastered. She hadn’t realized it at first. It was the way he swayed when he stumbled towards her that let her know something wasn’t right.

“Owen, your drunk.” She stated easily, frowning at him.

“Who is he?” Owen demanded, half storming, half stumbling over to her. Jo frowned.

“Who is who?” She demanded, unsure.

“The son of a bitch you’ve been sleeping with.” He demanded right back.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jo asked, her eyes wide at his accusation.

“Your suppose to be my girl friend.” Owen snapped at her, his voice rough and slurred.

“You don’t fucking own me Owen. It’s not like we’ve been serious or anything. But here’s a news flash for you, I’m not screwing anyone. That includes you dumb ass.” She informed him, shaking her head. “Now get your ass bed.” She ordered, pointing in the direction of his bed room.

What happened next, Jo had never expected. Never dreamed of would happen to her. She didn’t even realize what had happened until she was picking herself up off the floor, her lip split and obviously bleeding since she could taste something metallic. Her head spun a little as she stood up.

“You son of a bitch!” She roared at him, her body near frozen by what had just happened. Owen had hit her. He had fucking hit her. The words rang like bells through her head, but they didn’t seem to make sense at all. Not until Owen stepped forward and raised his hand a second time Before Jo could react, she was sent to the floor again.

“Your my fucking girl friend,” Owen hissed as he stood over her. It was that moment that Jo lost the fight. Every day of training, every night of studying demons, had never prepared her for this. She never thought that her worst night would come from another human. It was a near two hours later when Jo pulled herself out of Owen’s house. Her face was battered and bruised and she didn’t look anything like Jo Harvelle. She stared for hours at herself in the mirror. At the way her left eye was near blackened. The way the blood caked on her face. Tears stung her cheeks and she didn’t know how long she had been crying. Bruises and scrapes covered her bare body as she finally pulled herself into the shower to clean up, her body caving under a whirlwind of emotions.

She didn’t go to school for days. It wasn’t until Nik Watson, one of her best friends at the college, pounding on her dorm room door that she opened it. By then most of the bruises had disappeared and all that was left from Owen’s attack was a light blue bruise around her eye. She had told him she was sick several days before and he had stopped by to check on her. When she had assured him she was fine, he had pretty much dragged her back outside. After that, she had pretty much gone back to normal. Like nothing had happened. She didn’t see Owen for another month after that and she didn’t care to. She thought she would never see him again, and that was just fine with her.

But she did see him again. Almost a month after. She was in her dorm, studying as usual. Jo was good at the class work. She made straight A’s, but that was mostly because she kept to herself. So when the knock on the door came, she had expected it to be Brian coming to pull her from her studies. She froze as soon as she saw Owen’s cheesy, obviously drunken smile.

“I missed you Jojo.” He slurred at her. Jo glared at him.

“Go the fuck away.” Jo growled, moving to slam the door. But Owen was strong, he grabbed the door and shoved it back, sending the door into Jo’s face and Jo flying back.

“I said I missed you,” Owen hissed at her, slamming the door shut behind him. At least this time Jo struggled back. She managed one good sucker punch to his nose for the three that he delivered to her face. She struggled against him. Thankfully, this struggle didn’t last long though. Jo hadn’t heard her door open. She’d only heard Nick call her name. And then he was pulling Owen off of her, slinging him to the floor. Jo crawled to her feet, watching as Nick pounded Owen repeatedly until Owen was near motionless.

“Nick!” Jo finally screamed, able to find her voice. ‘Nick stop!” She cried, trying to stop him. Her voice seemed to calm him down.

“Are you alright?” He demanded. Jo just nodded, hugging him. Nick leaned back over Owen, whispered something and then he grabbed Jo’s hand and pulled her out of the dorm room. Right before Nick pulled Jo out of the room, Jo looked back…and near screamed.

Owen was standing, face battered, eyes blood shot where he’d been near unconscious a minute ago. He didn’t move though, he just looked at Jo, uttering one solid word from his lips that sent chills down Jo’s spine before he vanished.

“Help.”


	4. Good News or Worst Fear

_**GOOD NEWS OR WORST FEAR** _

Jo set straight up, her eyes scanning the small loft that had been dubbed as hers. It was empty and Jo let out a silent breath of relief only to jump as a knock pounded on the door. Shit? Had she cried out? She wasn’t sure. The knock came again and then she heard Dean’s voice calling her name. She groaned a little, moving over to the door before swinging it open.

“Hey, everything okay kid?” He asked, frowning a little as he looked her over.

“Everything’s fine Princess.” Jo said, rolling her eyes. She grinned at the annoyed look on Dean’s face.

“Don’t call me that.” He said tersely.

“Don’t call me kid.” She replied, crossing her arms. “What’d you want Deanie?” She asked affectionately, grinning when he rolled his eyes.

“You have a phone call.” He told her, shaking his head a little. “Some dude from college.” Jo groaned.

“Already? I’ve been gone less then a week.” She complained, frowning. Dean chuckled a little.

“Yeah, well, we tried to tell him you were busy, but he kept insisting. He’s already called twice. Nick something or other.” Dean said easily. “He your boyfriend something?”

“Would you be jealous if he was?” Jo asked, unable to stop the smirk that crossed her lips. She sighed, stepping out into the hall and moving to close her door. Instinctively, she glanced beyond the door, but there was nothing there. She let out silent breath of relief before closing the door and turning to walk pass Dean.

“No,” Dean replied, a little to quickly, Jo noticed. “Just curious, that’s all. I mean, you didn’t mention him when Ellen was grilling you about college.”

“Slipped my mind.” Jo shrugged easily. She hadn’t mentioned Owen either. There was a reason for that. Dean just grunted and followed her down stairs. She sighed a little, remembering the last time she had seen Owen. Her first instinct then had been to call Dean, tell him everything and then beg him to bring her home. But then she would have to admit she failed. She’d have to admit that Dean was right and she shouldn’t be a hunter at all, if she couldn’t protect herself from a drunk human. Truthfully though, Jo could handle that, she could take it. What she could't take would be seeing the look of disappointment in Dean’s eyes that she knew would be there. Disappointment in her, in the fact that their hours of training had been worthless. That, she didn’t think she could handle at all. Suddenly Jo felt a poke on her shoulder.

“Jojo?” Dean asked, lifting a brow at her. She’d almost forgot he was there. “You okay?”

“Fine.” She replied quickly. To quickly.

“Where were you just then?” He asked curiously.

“Upstairs still asleep.” Jo said with a little sigh. It wasn’t an entire lie. Jo was shit tired from driving almost four days straight to get home. But Dean wasn’t buying it. He frowned as he looked over her. He had noticed something different about her when she’d arrived, he had just brushed it off then. But looking over her now, she just…was different. He couldn’t place it, but he knew it. That wasn’t even the thing that bothered him most. She wasn’t being honest with him. That hurt a little. He trusted Jo. She was suppose to trust him. So for her not to tell him, he knew it had to be something big. He frowned, watching as she stepped over towards the tellephone behind the bar. Jo moved specficially so that the others there couldn’t read her lips or make sense of anything being said.

“Nik?” She asked, picking up the phone.

“Bout damn time.” The deep voice on the other end complained and Jo just grinned.

“Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning Nikky?” She asked, smirking a little.

“No, thankfully, it wasn’t me.” Nick replied easily.

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?” Jo questioned a little.

“I’ve got some news Jojo,” Nick said, sighing a little.

“Good or bad?” Jo asked curiously.

“Depends on how you look at it.” Nick replied easily.

“Well just tell me so I can figure it out.”

“Alright. Fine. It’s Owen.” He said softly . Jo froze.

“What about Owen?” Jo demanded, her voice tight.

“He’s….ah he’s dead Jo.” Nick sighed. Jo froze at the words.

“A-are you sure?” She asked, her voice tight.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Nick replied. “You okay Jo?” He asked after a minute when there was no reply from her.

“Fine,” She said tightly, “How did he die?”

“Car accident,” Nick replied easily, “He was drunk.”

“Surprising.” Jo murmured, shaking her head. “When did it happen?”

“This morning.” He told her. Jo frowned, remembering the dream. Remembering Owen’s silent plea for help. It’d been a dream. Right?

“Thanks for letting me know Nick.” She mumbled, sighing a little.

“Yeah, no problem. Ah, also, there’s one more thing.” Nick said and Jo could tell that whatever it was, he really want to tell her.

“What?” Jo asked with a sigh.

“It’s Amy,” Nick told her and Jo sighed. Amy was Owen’s sister and she was one little bitch.

“Lemme guess. She’s not to happy?” Jo murmured.

“Of course not,” Nick replied. “And….she’s sort of blaming you.” Jo groaned.

“It’s not my damn fault he’s a drunk!” Jo hissed into the phone.

“No shit sherlock! You don’t have to tell me twice!” Nick retorted, “But you know how Amy is.”

“Yeah, yeah, the world would end and it would be my fault according to her.” Jo said, shaking her head. “alright. Well, thanks for the heads up.”

“Yeah, anytime. Take care of yourself Jojo.” Nick ordered her.

“You to Nick,” Jo said, nodding as she hung up the phone, scratching her head as she replayed Nick’s words. Owen was dead. He was dead. That meant she could relax.


	5. Good News or Worst Fear Part 2

_**GOOD NEWS OR WORST FEAR PART 2** _

 

“Everything okay?” Dean asked as Jo slipped into the booth next to him. He moved over, making room for the petite blonde who just shrugged.

“Fine.” She replied, offering him a little smile.

“Phone call from a friend at college. One of the kids we went to school with was in a car accident.” She said, shrugging as if it were nothing. Both boys frowned at her.

“Sorry to hear that,” Sam murmured. Jo shrugged.

“It’s no big deal. It wasn’t like We weren’t exactly BFF’s.” Jo replied. Dean nodded slightly, eyeing Jo, a little frown on his face.

“Still sucks though. Poor dude. Dying right after he graduated?” Dean said, shaking his head a little. Jo chuckled at him.

“Yeah I guess so.” She nodded slightly. “So what are you two up to?” She asked, lifting a brow at them.

“Tia is on her way here.” Sam said, smiling brightly.

“Hm. Girl friend?” Jo asked, leaning back in her seat as Bobby offered her a beer, which she gratefully took.

“Yeah.” Sam said, a light blush rising on his cheek.

“Awe how cute,” Jo teased, which made Sam blush even more.

“Cute? Try riding with that for fifteen hours at a time.” Dean growled, rolling his eyes. Jo laughed.

“Sucks for you.” She said, grinning at him. Dean just grunted in response.

“Jo!” Ellen’s voice rang out across the bar, making Jo jump.

“Yeah?” Jo called back, tilting her head.

“Phone!” Jo groaned a little, shaking her head.

“Looks like your popular since you left school.” Dean mused, giving her a cheeky grin. Jo just laughed, slipping out of the booth and moving over to the phone.

“Hello?” She asked, sighing into the receiver.

“You could’ve stopped it.” A voice rasped from the other end.

“Amy?” Jo breathed into the phone. “What are you talking about?”

“You could’ve stopped it!” Owen’s sister shouted from the other end. Jo groaned.

“Amy, there was nothing I could do.” Jo sighed.

“All he wanted was you. All he loved was you. You could’ve stopped it!” Amy yelled at her.  
“Amy, your upset.” Jo told her, “Your upset and grieving. Why don’t you lay down and get some rest?”  
“No! Don’t you get it? Owen is dead because of you. You're going to pay.” Click. Jo sighed and rolled her eyes.

“You and your little dog to,” Jo mumbled sarcastically, hanging up the phone. She walked back over to Dean and Sam and slid into the booth once more.

“Another boyfriend?” Dean asked, smirking a little.

“You're acting awfully jealous Winchester,” Jo said, smirking a little. Dean just laughed.

“No. Just one of my friends, upset about the car accident.” Jo said, shrugging a little. Dean just nodded a little, looking over at Jo. Jo frowned a little, realizing that Sam wasn’t there.

“Where did Sam go?”Jo asked curiously, glancing at Dean.

“Tia is here.” He said, shrugging a little.

“Oh.” Jo said, nodding a little. She sighed and stretched out in her seat. “So, Winchester.” She said, grinning at him a little.

“Harvelle.” Dean replied easily, cheeky grin on his face. Silence fell between the two as they observed each other until Jo shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“I missed you Harvelle,” Dean murmured after a second. Jo looked up at him, smiling a little.

“I missed you to Winchester.” She replied, shoving his shoulder playfully. Dean looked like he was about to say something before he was cut off by Bobby making a call for Jo. Jo groaned a little, sighing as she slipped from the booth and over to the phone, complaining under her breath.

“Who is it?” Jo demanded, eyeing Bobby.

“That Nick kid whoever,” Bobby said, shrugging. Jo let out a sigh of relief and grabbed the phone.

“Nick, what’s up?”

“Hey Jojo, long time no speak.” Nick said, chuckling lightly.\

  
“Your not callin’ just to chat Nick.” Jo replied with a little sigh.

“Ah, no.” Nick said, giving a little sigh himself

“So what’s up?”

“It’s Amy.” Nick replied slowly. “She’s dead.”

“What? When?” Jo asked, shocked.

“About an hour or so ago.” Nick replied.

“No, that’s not right.” Jo mumbled.

“What? Why?” Nick asked.

“Because I just talked to her less then a half an hour ago."


	6. Under Fire: Part One

_**UNDER FIRE, PART ONE** _

 

“But Jo, that’s impossible.” Nick replied.

“Not as impossible as you think Nick,” Jo replied with a frustrated sigh.

“What?” Nick questioned and then sighed himself. “I don’t want to know Jo. Just be careful alright?”

“Yeah, I will.” Jo promised, “Talk to you later Nick.”

“Bye Jo.” As soon as he hung up so did she. She sighed a little, grabbing another beer from the counter before heading back to the booth with Dean. She slid into the seat next to him, passing him one of the beers she had grabbed.

“Now, where were we?” She asked, popping the cap off her beer and taking a long sip before she looked back at him. Dean lifted a brow.

“Are you okay Jo?” He asked, looking over her. She shrugged.

“Fine.” She replied easily. Dean’s brow furrowed though and Jo knew he didn’t believe her.

“Come on Jojo,” Dean murmured softly, “You haven’t been right since we got home.” Jo sighed.

“I’m fine. Really. Dean,” Jo assured him, “I’m just tired, that’s all.” Dean stared at her for a long moment, trying to decide weather he believed her or not.

“Yeah, I guess you would be,” He sighed after a moment and Jo relaxed a little. “How much sleep have you had since you got back?”

“An hour or two.” Jo replied, shrugging a little as she sipped her beer.

“Go get some rest Jojo,” Dean ordered, nodding in the direction of her room, “I’ll take care of the phones.” He added, giving her a little smile. Jo lifted a brow at him,

“Why does that scare me?” She asked, giving a little laugh. Dean pulled a face at her.

“What? I’ll be nice!” He promised, rolling his eyes.

“That’s even scarier,” She said,giggling a little, but the laughter died quickly and she bit her lip, staring at her beer bottle for a long moment.

“Jo?” Dean asked after a minute or so. Jo just looked up and offered him a tiny smile.

“There’s only one way I’m going to sleep peacefully.” She told him, smiling a little. He lifted a brow, looking up at her.

“Yeah?” He asked curiously, looking down at her. She smiled, standing up and extending her hand towards him. He stared at her for a moment before taking her hand and standing up. Jo’s smiled widely. She led him outside, her smile growing as soon as she saw the Impala. Dean chuckled behind her.

“Really Jo?” He asked, sounding almost amused. “You have a brand new mattress upstairs and you prefer the back seat of my car?” Jo laughed.

“I told you, I missed you.” She replied, shrugging. Dean just laughed.

“Obviously.” He replied, unlocking the passenger side door for her. “Alright, climb in.” Jo lifted a brow, but climbed in with a little grin. He laughed a little, and climbed in the diver’s side, starting the engine of the ’67 Impala. She smiled a little as she relaxed into the leather seat of the car.

“Where we going?” She asked curiously.

“Some where quiet.” He shrugged. “I figured the last thing we need is your mom to find us sleeping in the back seat of my car. I’ll text Sam later and let him know where we are.” Jo nodded slightly.

“Good plan..” She mused, pushing a hand through her hair. She was relaxing already. She leaned her head back against the seat, smiling a little as the old rock n’ roll songs blared from the speakers. She slipped her eyes shut until she felt the Impala come to a stop. When she looked up, they were parked in the middle of a little clearing, surrounded by trees. Jo smiled a little, looking around. Without a word, Dean climbed out and moved over to open her door. She climbed out after him and then slid into the back seat after him. Jo smiled and laid on top of him. Sighing a little contently. She laid her head on his chest and chuckled a little.

“What’s so funny?” He asked curiously.

“Nothin’.” Jo replied quickly.

“Whatever you say.” He replied, shaking his head as he wrapped one arm around her and sighing himself.

“So what was it like?” Dean questioned softly.

“What?” She asked, frowning a little.

“Beig normal and all?” Dean replied quietly. Jo sighed a little, thinking about is question.

“Not as much fun as it sounds.” She told him honestly.

“What? Not enough hot guys lurking around?” He asked with a little smirk. Jo laughed.

“Is that really the only thing on your mind Dean?” Jo asked, lifitng a brow at him.

“Well, yeah. Its me, duh.” Dean replied, giving her a cheeky grin. Jo groaned and rolling her eyes.

“There were plenty of guys,” Jo murmured softly, sighing a little. “It just wasn’t home.” Dean was silent for a moment as he thought about her answer.

“I guess that makes sense.” He murmured softly. Jo nodded slightly.Silence had fallen between the two and Jo had nearly fallen asleep.

“You know you can tell me anything right?” Dean asked, breaking the silence. Jo’s eyes fluttered open and she glanced up at him.

“Hm?” Jo asked softly, looking up at him.

“You can tell me anything,” He repeated.

“I know,” Jo said, nodding slightly. “Why?”

“Just making sure,” Dean murmured, staring at the ceiling after a minute. “Get some rest Jojo.” Jo nodded slightly, curling up against Dean once more, sighing a little. It wasn’t long before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Under Fire Part Two

**_UNDER FIRE, PART TWO_ **

 

Jo soon fell asleep peacefully in the backseat of the old Impala. Dean lay awake, one arm wrapped loosely aorund Jo. A small frown etched on his features as he attempted to understand just what was so different about Jo, but he couldn’t quiet put his fingers on it He had nearly fallen asleep to the sound of Heat Of The Moment playing softly through the car when he heard the sound of REO Speedwagon blaring from Jo’s pocket. He groaned a little.

“Really Jo?” He mumbled softly. He heard a soft laugh, meaning that Jo was awake as well.

“What?” She asked innocently. Den rolled his eyes, but said nothing else on her not so great taste in music.

“Send it to voicemail,” He suggested, his eyes falling shut again.

“It’s Nick.” Jo sighed, glancing at the clock. She’d slept several hours, but it still felt like it wasn’t enough. “I should probably answer.”

“Or turn the damn thing off.” Dean retorted, making Jo laugh.

“Hey Nick, what’s up?” Jo sighed, stifling a yawn.

“Ah, sorry, I don’t mean to inturupt, but Jo, something big is going down,” Nick mumbled into the reciever.

“What do you mean?” Jo asked, sitting up a little. Dean frowned, setting up a little as he watched Jo.

 

“Jo, I think something’s going on down here. Like, your kind of stuff.” Nick mumbled into the phone.

“What happened?”

“Since Owen died there’s been two car accidents. Same location, same kind of accident and Jo, all the guys look just like Owen.” Nick explained. Jo groaned a little. “I’ve already sent you the police reports. You can check it out if you want.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that. I’ll let you know something soon Nick” Jo said, sighing a little.

“Alright. Talk to you later Jo.” Nick said, hanging up. Jo groaned a little, falling back.

“Issues with your boyfriend?” Dean asked teasingly.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Jo sighed, rubbing her face a little.

“Sorry,” Dean murmured, the playfulness in his voice gone.

“‘s okay. I’m always grumpy when I first wake up.” Jo murmured, stretching a little.

“I’ll have to remember that.” Dean said, chuckling a little. Jo lifted a brow.

“And why’s that? Plan on sleeping together more often?” She asked, grinning a little.  
“

Well yeah, if we’re going to be hunting together.” Dean said, chuckling again. Jo laughed to.


	8. Under Fire Part Three

_**UNDER FIRE PART THREE** _

"Earth to Jojo," Dean said, glancing at her from the driver seat.

"Hm?" Jo glanced up, blinking at the older hunter.

"What's up?" Dean asked, pursing his lips. "You've been acting weird since you got that phone call." 

“I think Nick might’ve found us a case to work.”

“At the college?” Dean asked, lifting a brow as he looked down at her. Jo nodded lightly.

“Yeah, he sent me some information on some cases.” She replied, setting up again, “I want to check it out.”

“I guess that means we have to head back?” Dean asked, sighing a little.

“Yeah, we probably should.” Jo mumbled.

“So you might be going back huh?” He asked as he set up as well. “But you didn’t think you’d be going back this early.”

“Not really.” Jo mumbled, sighing as they both climbed out of the back seat . Jo slid into the passenger seat and Dean slipped into the driver’s side and started the engine.

“You sound ecstatic about that.” Dean murmured, lifting a brow as he turned onto the highway. Jo just shrugged.

“College wasn’t that great.” She mumbled her eyes trained on the highway.

“what do you mean?” Dean asked curiously.

“Nothing.” Jo said, shaking her head, sighing softly. Jo was so distracted, it took her a minute to realize the Impala was slowing down. She frowned a little, glancing over at Dean.

“What’re you doing?” She asked as Dean pulled the car to a stop on the side of the road.

“Talk to me Jo,” Dean replied, looking back at her.

“What’ve we been doing?” Jo asked, lifting a brow at him.

“I’ve been talking. You’ve been avoiding something.” Dean told her easily. Jo just stared at him, unable to answer. “Tell me I’m crazy Jo, that I’m just seeing things. I’ll start the car right now.” Jo sighed softly, rubbing her face a little.

“Your crazy Dean,” She mumbled, offering him a weak little smile. “But your not wrong.”

“Okay so talk to me.” He repeated, his eyes trained on her. Jo didn’t respond for a long moment.

“I…I just don’t want you to be mad at me Dean,” Jo finally replied, looking out the car window again.

“Why would I be mad at you?” Dean asked curiously, not understanding.

“Because I screwed up,” Jo mumbled, frowning a little.

What do you mean Jo? What happened?” Dean questioned, his brow furrowing in worry. Jo shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“It’s about Owen,” She mumbled, biting her lip.

“Who?” Dean asked, frowning lightly.

“The guy at the college who died,” Jo replied.

“Okay. What about him?”

“We…we sort of dated.” Jo mumbled, still refusing to look at him.

“Okay,” Dean said slowly, not really understanding where she was going. “And that would make me mad how?”

“Because…” Jo started, but she stopped short, taking a deep breath.

“Come on Jo, you can tell me. What happened?” Dean asked leaning foreword a little. “Did he hurt you Jo?” He asked, his voice a little tense and protective. Jo just swallowed, not answering right away.

“Jo?” Dean nudged lightly, watching her intently.

“He…he hit me,” She breathed after a long moment. She saw the reaction instantly. The way Dean tensed, his fist curling against the leather seat of the car.

“He hit you?” He repeated, his voice slow and rough and protective. Jo just nodded.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean growled, “If he weren’t dead already, I’d kill the little bastard.” He murmured.

“I’m sorry Dean,” She mumbled softly, rubbing her face again.

“Sorry for what?” Dean demanded, “You don’t have anything to be sorry for Jo.” He mumbled, reaching over and pulling Jo into his arms. She curled up against him, burying her face in his shoulder.

“I didn’t defend myself,” She mumbled into his leather jacket. “I’m trained to hunt demons and I can’t even defend myself against a drunk bastard.”

“It’s okay Jo. You’re a kick ass hunter. So what some lame ass bastard got a heads up on you? Your trained to fight demons Jo, not normal people.” He murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead, she just curled up against him. “Why didn’t you call me? You know I would’ve been there in a good second.”

“I know Dean,” Jo murmured softly. “That’s why I didn’t call. You would’ve been there and you would’ve seen me. I was screwed up Dean. Really screwed up.”

“So…you didn’t want me there?” Dean asked, sounding almost wounded.

“No, I wanted you there.” Jo murmured, clinging to him a little. “I wanted you there so much Dean. I…I just didn’t want you to see me like that.”

“I get it I guess,” Dean mumbled, sighing softly as he held her.

“I’m sorry Dean,” Jo mumbled, hugging him tighter. Dean frowned a little.

“You have nothing to be sorry about Jojo,” He murmured back, running his hand through her hair. For a long time, they just set there, Dean holding Jo in his arms before she finally pulled away.

“We should get back,” Jo mumbled after a minute. Dean just nodded, starting the Impala and pulling back onto the highway, driving back to the road house in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Jo sighed a little as they pulled up to the Roadhouse, biting her lip a little.

“You okay?” Dean asked softly, Jo just nodded.

“I’m fine,” She murmured. “Can you do me a favor though. I don’t want the others to know just yet.” Dean looked at her for a moment before nodding.

“Of course. You know our conversations stay between us.” He told her gently.

“I know,” She murmured, offering him a little smile. “You don’t know how much that means to me.” Dean just returned her smile, reaching over and taking her hand in his, squeezing it lightly.

“It’s going to be okay Jo,” He told her and she just nodded again.

“Come on, we should get going.” She murmured after a second, pulling away from him. She propped open the Impala door and climbed out. Dean sat there for a second, frowning a little.

“Come on pretty boy. Don’t leave me hanging.” Jo teased as she rounded the car. Dean just chuckled and climbed out, locking the car door behind him.

“Yeah, I always knew you thought I was pretty.” He said, grinning at her a little.

“Don’t get your ego in a twist there Freckles,” She replied, grinning back at him. Dean just laughed.

“So, what’s this big bad case your friend has dug up?” He asked curiously. As they walked inside the Roadhouse, Jo explained the details to him.

“So you think it’s a haunting?” Dean asked curiously. “A possession?” Jo nodded.

“Sounds right.” She agreed as they slid into a booth.

“There you two are!” Sam said, walking up and sliding into the booth beside Dean. “We’ve been waiting for you for hours.”

“Sorry, we were talking. “Dean murmured, glancing back at his brother.

“Sure,” Sam said, shrugging a little.

“Where’s your girl friend?” Jo asked, grinning at Sam as she changed the topic. Sam just gave an easy grin.

“Resting. She’s a little worn out from her ride.” He replied easily.

“Oh Sam, gross! Seriously not something I want to hear about.” Jo groaned, making a face, while Dean burst into a fit of laughter.

“What?” Sam asked, looking between them innocently before realization swept across his face. “Oh. Oh your both jerks.” He said, shaking his head a little.

“In other news, we have a case to work.” Dean informed him easily. Sam lifted a brow, looking between them easily.

“Yeah. There’s some stuff going on back at the college.” Dean told him, nodding a little.

“Jo’s college?” Sam asked, setting up a little.

“Yeah, Jo’s college. There’s been some hot activity I think we need to check out.” Dean told him, nodding. Dean filled him in on the case details, leaving out the small part about Owen and Jo.

“Alright. When are we leaving out?” Sam asked, pushing a hand through his curly locks.

“Sooner the better probably,” He said, glancing over at Jo who nodded in agreement. “Tell Tia she better get ready.”

Sam’s brows lifted. “Really?” He asked, a little shocked.

“Yeah, like hell I’m working with you whining all the time.” Dean replied, grinning a little. Sam just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. She’s probably awake now anyway.” He replied, scooting out of the booth and hurrying off to the stairs just as Ellen walked into the room

“What’s going on?” Ellen asked, looking at the two of them.

“Sam and I have a case to work,” Dean told Ellen easily. “And I was kind of wandering if Jo could come.”

“Dean!” Jo groaned, rolling her eyes a little. “I’m a grown adult. I can come if I want to.” Dean just gave her a little stare before looking at Ellen. He had a plan. He didn’t want Ellen and Jo arguing the whole time they were gone. They were family. They needed each other and he knew Jo needed her mom especially now, even if Jo didn’t tell her what had happened in college.

“What’s the case?” Ellen asked, lifting a brow.

“Basic possession case looks like. It’s at the college and I was thinking Jo could help us get around you know.” Dean replied easily.

“You want to go Jo?” Ellen asked, glancing at the girl.

“Of course I do.” Jo replied quickly.

“Alright, but anything happens to her, it’ll be your head Winchester.” Ellen replied, whacking Dean lightly on the head. Dean grumbled under his breath, rubbing the spot where Ellen had whacked him, but he was a grinning a little as she walked away.

“What the hell Dean?” Jo demanded as soon as her mother was out of ear shot. “I don’t need her permission to go on a case.”

“Yeah, but I really didn’t want to have to deal with either of you complaining the entire time either.” He replied, giving her a cheeky grin. Jo lifted a brow.

“You just played my mom?” Jo asked, sounding a little impressed.

“Yeah.” Dean shrugged as if it were nothing. “Parental’s. You just have to know how to work them.” He said, giving her a wink. Jo groaned, slipping out of her booth.

“Your an arrogant ass.” Jo informed him, heading towards the staircase that led to her new loft.

“Yeah, but you still love me.” Dean replied easily.

“So you think,” Jo said, poking him playfully. “Now go pack old man.”

“I’m not old,” Dean retorted, moving towards the hallway just beneath the staircase, poking Jo back.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Jo said, rolling her eyes as the two parted and each headed to their respective rooms.


End file.
